Fight For My Love!
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: A story of Rivaille's adventure on how he tries to win his daycare teacher's heart before the other suitors get him. A birthday fic. Happy Birthday Levi Pairing: Levi X Eren Modern-AU


**I WAS SO AFRAID I DID NOT MAKE IT IN TIME. I was busy helping my mother in the shop due to Christmas and won't be able to find some time for this month. I've sacrificed my sleep to finish this story and that's why there'll be a lot of mistakes. Ah my brain. I need to wake up early too... Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren**

**Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER BUT THE STORY**

**WARNING: THIS IS BL! IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. NOT BETA'ED, GRAMMER MISTAKES AND STUFFS**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR BELOVED HANDSOME SEXY IRRESISTIBLE CUTE HEICHOUUUUUU**

* * *

Rivaille has claimed the brunet as his when they first met on his first day in daycare.

_"You must be Rivaille" Bright green mix with blue eyes staring back at his grey blue eyes. They were beautiful, Rivaille could not take his eyes away from staring. "Please do call me Eren-sensei. From now on, we'll see each other everyday in Kyojin Daycare!" the brunet named Eren smiled. Rivaille heart skipped a beat at the smile. Warm, beautiful, fascinating, and... addiction. Little Rivaille reached out and tugged the teacher's apple green apron, signalling him to come closer. "Eh?" Eren raised an elegant brow in confuse but knelt down to his knees anyway. Tiny hands placed on both sides of Eren's cheek. The child leaned forward, gently connecting his lips with his soon-to-be wife's. Eren's eyes widen at the sudden but gently kiss, cheeks heated up a little._

_"From now on, you're mine. I demand you to distant yourself from any men or women!" _

_From the background, you could hear weird loud screaming of some child's mother fangirl. _

_"Oh my god Levi! That's my son! You're becoming a man!" the woman with pony tail shouted in ecstasy. Clapping both hands together excitedly. "Now I have no worry about you getting a wife!" she pulled out her phone, dialling at incredible speed. "I got to tell Petra about this! Oh and you" she looked up from the phone to the poor brunet "my soon-to-be daughter-in law, give me your full name, your parents' names, yours and theirs phone numbers, your address and all your family's profile and-"_

_Eren-sensei just dumbly smile nervously, not knowing what to do._

And he has fought many battles against his lover's suitors.

_**One**  
_

_"Eren-sensei! Read this book for me!" a blonde child kept tugging his pants, threatening to cry. "Eren-sensei!"_

_"Eren-sensei! I want a horse ride!" Another child tugging his apron._

_"Eren-sensei.. can I kiss you?" the little girl in Eren's arms tugged is shirt, leaning closer and blocking the poor teacher's view. "You're my wife after all, sensei!" The sensei just sighed tiredly, knowing that he's loved by many children, they intend to grab his attention all by themselves. _

_"Yes Armin, I'll read it in bedtime okay?" he then turned towards another. "Jean, I'll give you the horse ride next time. I do not want my butt to get abuse by you smacking and groping me, telling me to go faster" and another in his arms. "Mikasa I'm sorry but you can't kiss me because-"_

_"Because Eren-sensei's my wife!" another child ran inside the room, attaching himself on Eren's right leg. "He's mine, brats. Get off" little Rivaille looked around Eren's surrounding, sending the children glares to back off. The kids started to take steps back and cried in fear. Rivaille smiled victoriously, but when he look up to tell his lover to pick him up, the girl named Mikasa's still in his place, Eren's arms. She sent the same amount of glare to Rivaille, who generously gave her more._

_They glared at each other, so glaring that they used glare language._

"Get your hands off my Eren, shrimp"

"What did you just called me, b****? You should get your dirty hands off **my** Eren"

"Stop looking at me, ****head. Know your height"

"Stop glaring with your eyes, ******. Know your place, low life"

_Eren looked around to escape finding none. He watched the two children staring at each other, not moving even a finger._

_"Oh what am I going to do... CHRISTAA-SENSEIIIII" Eren cried, hoping his angel saviour will come soon._

**_Two_**_  
_

_Little Rivaille sighed as he walked towards the playroom (Please do not ask how he knew where he is. Rivaille maybe has a GPS on Eren to track him, who knows). He got bored at some random teacher who's not Eren telling stories of the great potatoes while drooling and decided to give his lovely sensei a visit. And kisses of course. He stopped in front of the door, wiping the spot he's going to knock with a wet tissue. But before he could make any contact with the wood, he heard his sensei and another random teacher's voices._

_"I-Irwin-sensei.. do you really need to put that in..? Ah! It's too much.. I-It's not going to fit!" Eren said, sounding nervous._

_"Ha.. Relax Eren.. Ah! It's going to fit perfectly .Hah..ha... J-Just need a little p-push.." _

_SLAM!_

_"Stop touching my Erenn-sensei" Rivaille had enough. He slammed the door open, not caring if it's broke. _

_The two adults looked down to the child from what they were doing. They were panting and sweating. The little man stomp towards them, pushing the blonde's legs to push him aside which he failed badly. He sulked at his weak muscles and gave up pushing him._

_"Eren-sensei, I told you to distant yourself from any women and men!" Rivaille shouted, tilting his head to look at his beloved tall teacher. "You're mine! So stop hanging out with this copycat of Captain America!" _

_"W-Wha-?!" Eren's eyes widen, mouth threatening to let his laughter escape. "R-Rivaille.." He said softly, a gently smile curved on his lips. The brunet leaned down to pick up the boy, holding him closer on his chest. A hand placed the back of his head, patting him gently. "Rivaille.. I was just helping Irwin -sensei to stuff all the toys back into the treasure box" Rivaille let his greyish blue eyes met with sea green eyes. His tiny fingers gripped on the apron._

_"Really..? Copycat of Captain America is not your lover?" Eren could not hold his laughter anymore and burst it out. His hands trying hard not to let the child fall. The copycat of Captain America could only coughed and looked away, with tint of blushes on his cheeks. _

_"Of course not!" Rivaille's teacher finally calmed down "Come Rivaille, it's almost time for bed. I'm sure Sasha-sensei is fi-" before his could finish his words, small soft lips touched his owns for a few seconds before pulling away. The child hopped off from the shocked teacher and ran off, shouting _

_"Eren-sensei will sleep with me!"_

_**Three**_

_What Rivaille wants, he will get it. No matter what, no one can stop him. Not even the gap of age between them. Even though he has stopped attending daycare after he entered grade 1, that did not stop him from visiting his favourite ex-sensei._

_"Eren-sensei" 16 years old teenager Rivaille called as he pushed the gate open. He stepped in, a hand holding a bouquet of 99 red roses. Called man looked up, letting his attention fall from the children to the newcomer._

_"Oh, it's you Rivaille" The black haired's days were never easy as the president of the student council even though he's only a freshman. But every weight on him will suddenly disappear after receiving the thing he lust for, his smile. "I thought you'll be busy for the next few weeks since the school festival is coming" the teacher tilted his head to look at one of the kids who's craving for his attention and patted him. "Berthold, why don't you go inside first with Annie? I'll call you when your mother is here to pick you up" he was answered with an obedient nod. Eren rewarded him a quick kiss on the forehead- whch made the boy blushed heavily and a certain young adult burning with jealousy._

_"I promise to visit you everyday even if I'm chased by titans, didn't I?" Rivaille took steps closer towards the daycare teacher. Even though he has hit his puberty, his height did not change at all since he was in middle school. Inherited the short height of his mother's. It was much clearer to see the two's difference of height now that they're only two feet away from each other. Rivaille hate to admit that he was a head shorter than his beloved. _

_"You still remember that hm? You made that promise when you were 6!" the mid thirty years old man let out a chuckle. _

_"I have good memories." the raven raised the bouquet and shoved it gently on the brunet's chest. "Marry me, Eren Jaeger" he mumbled, as usual expressionless. Usually, those words would have made people blush, stunned, or cry. But not if you hear it almost everyday._

_"Rivaille you've been proposing me for 11 years and I've been repeating my answers! You're still under age and we're males, it's not legal to marry a male" Eren took the flowers anyway. "And thank you, Rivaille but you shouldn't waste your parents' money on me buying me gifts."_

_'Parent's money..?' Rivaille thought. 'Am I not independent enough to let him give himself to me?' Rivaille made a mental note to make his father to let him work in his company as soon as possible._

_"Eren" an interrupter interrupted the raven's precious time alone with his ex-teacher. Behind him stood a man with pride who's much more taller than him. There stood the almighty blonde, Armin Arlert. The once shy and petite boy, after hitting his puberty there's a dramatic changes on the boy. He became more... on the top. He's now a irresistible man that can own anything, a promising future and most of all- he's 190cm. A vein popped out from the shortest of them all. _

**_If I want to win this war I need to beat my height first_**

_Rivaille, with that thought, stomp away_

_"Rivaille where are you going?" the teacher asked._

_"The gym" and the duo was left alone. _

No matter how many times he proposed to him, with diamonds or flowers, he would always get a 'no'.

**_One _**

_"Eren-sensei! I order you to marry me!" Rivaille showed his teacher a golden ring, a name carved on the ring._

_"Rivaille, you went through the trouble to get my size even carve my name? Thank you Rivaille but I can't marry you yet"_

_'Yet' is the keyword, so Rivaille did not gave up._

**_Two_**

_"Eren-sensei, marry me or I'll kidnap you to marry me" soon-to-be grade one child threatened his daycare teacher. His mother, instead of scolding, she was cheering for the boy with her titan pets._

_"Kidnapping is wrong, Rivaille. You're still not ready yet to marry me. You don't need to kidnap me just because you can't continue in the daycare anymore. You can visit me sometimes"_

_And again, 'yet' is the keyword._

**_Three_**

_"Eren-sensei, I lost my heart, can I have yours?" an elementary kid said, holding a piece of paper he was given by his mother. He was answered with a soft chuckle so he continued. "I can't find someone that can fit into this ring, can you try it on?" the laughter seemed to get louder. " If nothing last forever, will you be my nothing?"_

_"R-Rivaille! That's such a romantic jokes. There's no need for you to practice your confession with me. Go and do your best to show your love to the girl!" _

_"But they're fo-"_

_"Now now school is starting, good luck!" the oblivious teacher waved a goodbye before rushing towards his class._

_..._

**_Four...ty seven_**

_"E-Eren sensei!" Jean, with face blushed, showed the teacher a red rose. "I-I want to marry you when I'm old enough!" _

_"Jean I-" but he was cut by the sound of a truck's horn and, Rivaille._

_"Eren, you should marry me"_

_"Eh? Why?" the raven pulled out a piece of crumbled paper from his pocket and read it aloud._

_"One rose means that I love you, two.." he sighed and threw the paper on the floor, stepping on it mercilessly. "Damn pick up lines..." he muttered before looking back at the teacher. "Every number of roses represents a meaning. But I'm not going to give you 99 roses but 1000 roses. Do you know what that means?" _

_"Eh... Rivaille why are you sending me more flowers? And what do-"_

_"Because I'm rich"_

_In the background, Jean's weeping while Marco patting his back._

Chasing a man with many powerful suitors are difficult, but in the end, it's worth it.

_"Eren-sensei..." the raven gently held the warm hand of the said man and caught his attention. He knelt one knee on the ground, hand still holding Eren's while another holding a box._

_"Rivaille, it's been a while since you called me 'Eren-sensei'" the brunet's lips curved into a smile. Rivaille took in a deep breath and let it out from his nose._

_"Eren-sensei. I've been chasing your tail for years. And now I'm now finally a man who can stand on his own two feet. I am no longer illegal to marry you, we can get married in other countries that approve same sex marriage. I love you, Eren Jaeger, and I will always do. I do not want to lose you to anyone else. I cannot bear seeing you in other's arms. And that's why I'm proposing non-stop. Marry me, please.. Eren Jaeger.." for a few seconds they stayed on the same position. There's not many witnesses since most of them were children. After a while, the brunet laughed._

_"Finally.." he said "You said the magic word.. Please.." _

And that's how he was rewarded with a happy ending.

"Hey Rivaille, the priest is here, are you ready?" Hanji shouted from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming.." Rivaille muttered. He looked at his reflection. A expressionless man staring right back at him, but if you look closer, you could see a small smile on him.

"Now let's get you married!"

* * *

**Haaa... Beeeedddddd. **

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on how you look at the story even if it's short~ XD**

**-Koi**


End file.
